1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a motor control system for feedback based current control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, motors are used as driving sources of a variety of devices. A motor includes a control circuit including a plurality of switching elements to control the rotational driving thereof. The motor includes a roughly cylindrical stator having coils of a plurality of phases, and a rotor having a plurality of magnets and rotatably constructed with respect to the stator. A control circuit of a general motor sequentially applies current to the coils of the plurality of phases according to the switching operation of the switching elements to form a rotating magnetic field within the stator, thereby rotatably driving the rotor having the magnets.
Meanwhile, the motor may be controlled using current. To this end, a phase current of the motor must be fed back. A shunt resistance may be used for measuring the phase current of the motor. In the motor, current is controlled by a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) scheme, and a shunt resistor having a low cost is connected to a phase signal stage of the motor to measure the controlled current. A voltage across both ends of the shunt resistor is input to an analog/digital converter and a value output from the analog/digital converter is used as a feedback current value.